Struggling Times
by Isis from Japan
Summary: It's a fanfic of FFX. I think I did pretty well for my first FFX fanfic.
1. Magical Beginnings

This is the first fanfic I ever made. Heheh. It's a weird version of Final Fantasy X. Don't get mad if you don't like it. I was in 8th grade when I made this for a science fiction project and I rushed. Though I never did finish it so here is a story that will go on. I changed the name of the characters. Unique, eh? I can conjure up some weird and scary names sometimes. Time to read and review.  
  
Struggling Times. -------------------------------  
  
One day in the year of 1575, a young girl at the age of fifteen, named Nikura was practicing archery in her kimono. She was one of the best in the country. She finished up and started to head home. On her way home she was thinking of ways to improve her archery. She then stumbled upon an ancient scroll with Japanese characters on it. She said to herself, "I wonder where this scroll came from." She glanced at it and while she read it, a bright light surrounded her. The many bright lights had caused her to pass out.  
  
She had appeared in a new land. The bright light transferred her to under a cherry blossom tree near a city. A young man at the age of seventeen, named Tama had passed by and saw the whole scene. He saw that she was unconscious and quickly picked her up. He brought her to the nearest city to see what was wrong with her. He arrived in the city and went into a little hut. He laid her down on a futon near a young woman named Shukino.  
  
"She'll be okay, do you know who she is," Shukino asked Tama.  
  
"No, I was just walking to another city and a strange bright light appeared near a tree and this girl was there lying unconscious. She must be the chosen one, the one said in the prophecy to defeat Ebiru forever," he replied.  
  
Nikura began to wake up and saw Tama and Shukino sitting and talking. "Who are you," she asked.  
  
"I'm Tama, I found you under a tree unconscious surrounded by a bright light so I carried you here."  
  
"And I am Shukino, a well known doctor with healing magic. May I ask who are you?" Nikura looked at both of them sort of frightened, "My name is Nikura, and I'm from Kyoto, Japan."  
  
They looked at her strangely and Tama said, "There is no Kyoto, Japan in this world. There is only Spira and it's few cities."  
  
He paused and then continued, "We are now in Besaid, and maybe we can help you find this Kyoto, Japan you speak of." Nikura looked around ort of disappointed.  
  
She then walked outside to see things she's never seen before. Tama followed her outside.  
  
Nikura sat down and looked at the sky, "What are these things around here?"  
  
He looked at her, "You've never seen these things before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it's called technology but we like to call it machina. We've had machina around here for many years now"  
  
"I've never seen or heard of it. What year is it anyway?"  
  
"It's the year 1875."  
  
She looked at him surprised, "From where I come from it's the year 1575."  
  
"Well don't tell anyone of where and when you came from for your own good. This world already has a big problem with Ebiru destroying cities across Spira."  
  
"Who is this Ebiru?"  
  
"It is a great demon that had appeared many years ago. Though no one knows how."  
  
"Okay, then I will to help all of you rid this world of this Ebiru."  
  
"Don't worry about us, we'll find a way for you to get back home first."  
  
Nikura sits down and looks up at the sky thinking of her family, her mom, her little brother, and her grandpa. Tamahome walks back inside.  
  
------ Well that's the end of chapter one. Dundundun. 


	2. Conversation

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.  
  
Struggling Times---------------  
  
Shukino looks at him, "How is she doing?"  
  
"Health wise, yes. but mentally, no, she seems very saddened but she appears to be a priestess." Shukino looks up, "Maybe she can help us then."  
  
"She does want to help us, but we can't have her risking her life for our sake when she doesn't even belong to this world."  
  
Shukino looked down at the ground in disappointment, "Maybe we can find a way where she doesn't die and we still get rid of the demon. After all she does appear to be the chosen one."  
  
He looked at Shukino, "She does appear to be pretty good at archery and her magic isn't too bad. All the people here in Spira never had time to bother trying to learn while running from the demon and living their daily lives. I will protect her with my sword."  
  
Shukino smiles, "Then we shall think of a way to defeat the demon without any deaths."  
  
Tama walks balk outside to see Nikura using healing magic on a cut on her arm. He looked at her and smiled, "Your magic is becoming stronger."  
  
"I've been practicing magic since I was ten," she smiles as she looked up at him saying this."  
  
"Shukino and I were thinking, maybe you can help us defeat Ebiru," he said.  
  
"Okay, so what do I do," she asked him.  
  
"First we must go to the temple here in Besaid, and pray to the Fayth for hope and a way to the demon. You will then receive an aeon to help you fight, and don't worry Miss Shukino and I will protect you, Miss Nikura," he explained. Then he said, "I'll show you to the temple, follow me."  
  
"Okay," Nikura replied.  
  
-------Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Wait until you see chapter 3. 


	3. Summoner

These Chapters are kind of short but hey. Hope you enjoy chapter 3.  
  
Struggling Times-------  
  
They walk into the temple at the North of Besaid. Tama and Nikura walk onto the stairs and stop. Then, Tama presses a few buttons and the stairs begin to move and carry them to the top.  
  
He points, "That is the Chamber of Fayth, where you must pray to become a summoner and receive your first aeon."  
  
She starts to walk up into the glowing sphere-shaped figure and then says, "Thanks Tama for helping me."  
  
She walks into the chamber, kneels, and begins to pray. After praying for a whole day, a little boy in a ghostly form appears, "You have a strong will, more than others who have tried. You may just be what saves Spira from this spiral of destruction. I grant you an aeon, a powerful creature that will help you along your journey when you summon the aeons. It will help you harness your powers." The ghostly boy disappears and on Nikura's staff, a Japanese character for Faith appears. She stands up and walks out of the Chamber of Fayth.  
  
"I did it! I have become a summoner and received the first aeon!"  
  
Then because of being so exhausted she falls and Tama quickly catches her, "Are you okay? You've been in there for a long time."  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired," she replies and falls asleep. He picks her up and takes her to his house and lays her on a bed and goes and prepares for their journey ahead.  
  
The next morning she awoke in the house. Tama put some food on a table, "If you're hungry I made some ohagi. After that we should start heading to the other temples, then we must fight Ebiru!" Nikura finishes her food and gathers her belongings. Nikura walks outside to see Tama, Shukino, and another man waiting.  
  
"Who is he," she asks. The stranger bows in greeting, "My name is Susomu and I am known for my fighting skills. I will aid you on your journey. I am also the husband of Shukino."  
  
Nikura smiles, "It would make me very happy and honored to have you join us on our journey across the land of Spira."  
  
----------Bumbumbum. There goes Chapter 3. 


End file.
